


breaking the sixth door

by queenofcats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Keith (Voltron), Blow Jobs, M/M, Micropenis, Misunderstandings, Secrets, Virgin Lance, bc of course thats a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcats/pseuds/queenofcats
Summary: If it were important, maybe Keith would tell Shiro. But it's not going to kill him, and it doesn't have any bearing on their missions either. Not having sex with Lance is something that no one would rightfully care about, and something he plans on keeping quiet.But it hurts.It hurts that Lance won't even be honest with him, it hurts that Lance won't straight out tell him what the problem is.





	breaking the sixth door

**Author's Note:**

> i actually do not ship klance at all.  
> but i wanted to write a micropenis fic, and i thought it'd be funny to use keith's easily frustrated nature to my advantage.

"That's the fifth door you've had in three weeks. What's wrong?" Shiro asks. His tone is concerned, though it might just be because he's always on the lookout for opportunities to baby Keith. 

He shakes his head, looks down at the dented metal on the ground. "Just... Go tell Allura I've fucked up again. No doubt she'll be disappointed with me again." he grumbles, turning to go throw himself on the bed. 

He feels a tight grip on his shoulder but refuses to turn. As much as he adores Shiro like a brother, this isn't something he needs to hear. It's private, between him and Lance. No one else. 

"If you want to talk, I'm here." Shiro lets him go, and Keith hears his heavy footsteps, leaving him completely alone again. 

 

If it were important, maybe Keith would tell Shiro. But it's not going to kill him, and it doesn't have any bearing on their missions either. Not having sex with Lance is something that no one would rightfully care about, and something he plans on keeping quiet. 

But it hurts. 

It hurts that Lance won't even be honest with him, it hurts that Lance won't straight out tell him what the problem is. 

Sure, they've made out a few times, and Lance has been more than happy to strip Keith naked, but he doesn't think he's ever seen so much as Lance's hips. There was that time he saw his chest, that was nice, but it was before they were in a relationship so he couldn't very well act on the feelings (conflicted though they were) that he had at the time. 

Now all he wants to do is just reciprocate what Lance has done for him, all those touches and kisses, and hands palming him through his underwear. 

He wants to see every inch of tanned skin on Lance's body and claim it as his own, show Lance that whatever the problem is, he doesn't see it and he loves him regardless. 

But Lance won't even talk about it. If Keith's hand strays just a little ways south of his belly button, that's it - their make-out session, or tease-Keith-til-he-comes-session, or strip-Keith-naked-and-have-your-wicked-way-with-him session is over. 

Keith realises that he's losing his temper again, gritted teeth and white knuckles clenched in a fist. He needs to get that anger out, save some of Allura's castle from his destructive temper. 

 

Towel in hand, he wanders towards the training room. He tries to clear his mind of Lance, tries to focus on what he wants to work on today. Recently he's been losing some of his precision, so maybe some hand to hand combat training would be useful. He'll have to see who's already training, or if the room's empty, he'll use the hologram. 

But in the back of his mind, no matter how much he thinks about training exercises and the best techniques, all he can think of is Lance. 

Lance, and how his laugh makes something inside Keith feel funny.

Lance, and his cheesy flirting that never fails to make Keith feel special and wanted.

Lance, and his gorgeous body, all tanned and angular, slim hips and long thin legs. 

And, as frustrating as he is, Lance is perfect. He will always have a special place in Keith's closed-off, ice-filled heart. 

But relationships are built on honesty, and Keith isn't sure he can carry on while he knows that Lance is purposely keeping something from him. He needs him to be truthful about it, regardless of what it is. 

Keith has seen horrific scars, bodies covered in freckles and moles, small dicks, big dicks, no dicks and holes that aren't wanted, alien genitals, and everything in between. It's not as though he's enjoyed all of them, but he's seen them enough to normalise anything imaginable. 

There is nothing that could shock him, nothing that would cause a breakup. Keith knows ways to deal with everything because he's had experience in seeing all types of equipment, whereas he's certain Lance is probably a virgin. 

It's just so frustrating.

"Hey, Keith, uh... You know you've been pacing up and down the hallway for a while... You okay?" 

He jerks out of his thoughts, turning to face the person who'd spoken. It's Hunk. 

"You and Lance have been friends since the beginning of Garrison, right?" he demands, not caring how ridiculous he's being. 

"Yeah, we were roommates. You didn't answer my quest--"

"Have you ever seen his dick?" 

Hunk pales before turning a bright shade of red. "Holy crow! You don't just ask a guy if he's seen--"

"Have you?" Keith repeats. He's losing his patience as usual, even though he logically knows how single-minded and unreasonable he's being. He's torn between being disappointed in himself and being uncaring, all because no matter how he feels, there's no pulling him from his train of thought. 

"Maybe once or twice..." Hunk admits. "But I honestly don't remember. Sometimes we shared a bed... I produce a lot of body heat, you know, big guy and all that... He just wanted to snuggle."

"Is there anything wrong with what he has down there?" Keith asks.

Hunk gives him a look like a rabbit caught in headlights and shrugs. "Uh, you know, I think I gotta go. Pidge said she needed me to do... something." He starts walking off, calling as he goes. "Glad I could help!"

He doesn't want to prevent Pidge from getting the help she needs, so he decides not to pursue Hunk. 

 

 

An hour and a sweat-inducing training session later, Keith is still no closer to clearing his mind. He has no idea what to do, what to say, what to think.

There's a part of him that knows if Lance won't ever be truthful, he needs to break it off to save his heart from further pain. Sex is something he values in his relationships, and it wouldn't be fair to either of them to carry on if they want different things. 

Even if he doesn't break up with him, he needs to go about finding his answers a different way. Every other time, Lance had been able to avoid the question or leave. If Keith can remove those options, he might be closer to the truth. 

Lance's bedroom door is open, so Keith is hesitant to go in. If he's asleep, there'll be hell to pay later. To his annoyance, the room is empty. 

He might as well wait, as he won't be able to rest until he has his answers. 

There are no clues to what Lance's problem is in his room, no special scar creams or mole removers, or even anything that would hint at him perhaps being trans. The only thing he can find is a box of child's underwear, but he figures that's probably down to the Alteans being terrible at understanding what's needed. The first time Shiro had requested a new door for Keith's room, Coran had heard 'nude oar', for example. 

Keith suddenly hears the low hum of Lance's singing, and figures he should probably make himself look like less of a creeper by removing himself from the underwear drawer and standing nearer to the door. 

Lance wears a towel wrapped tightly around his middle, and he looks beautiful as usual. Keith feels a pang of guilt, both for sneaking around his room but also for potentially wanting to dump him. But he knows that it's not right to carry their relationship on in such difficult circumstances.

Lance's eyes seem to fix on Keith, a playful smile spreading across his face. "Hey, babe. Did you miss me that much?"

There's no reply, Keith can't say a word because otherwise, he'll crack. 

Once Lance is inside, though, that's a different matter. He slams the door shut and does all he can to keep it that way, including blocking the doorway out with his wardrobe. It might not be fair to trap him like this, but keeping secrets isn't fair either. 

"Keith? Have you lost your mind?" Lance asks. He's sat on the bed like he didn't notice how angry he was, moving a clump of his towel right over his crotch. It's like he can't bear the thought of Keith even seeing the outline of it.

Although he repeats the question and its variations, eventually, it must have dawned on him that he won't be getting any responses because he falls quiet.

Finally, he declares "I saw you talking with Hunk today." 

"He said nothing. Though it's nice to know everyone apart from me knows your secret." Keith growls, his anger rearing its ugly head yet again. "Why can't you just tell me the truth? All I want is to know why I can't touch you." 

"Why can't I just have my privacy?" Lance replies, equally angry it seems. "Why do you have to have your way?" 

"Because you have your way all the time. I can't count the times you've got me naked and touched pretty much all of my body. You've seen everything, even the things I don't want to see myself. There is nothing that could put me off of you. Nothing." 

Lance stands up, face shifting between deathly white and almost green with anxiety. He drops his towel, and Keith can see all of him. 

He drops to his knees, relief flooding through him. Now he has his answers, now he knows he can carry on with Lance without it being unfair for them both. 

"Do you get it now? Do you see why I didn't want your hands down here? There's nothing for you to touch, that's why." Lance spits, gathering his towel back up to preserve what little dignity he has left. "Go ahead, laugh at it. I've heard every name under the sun. You can't upset me."

Keith shakes his head, barely able to respond. He shifts closer to Lance, trying to figure out the words to use, the words that will make Lance feel at ease. 

"There's nothing wrong with it." he finally breathes, moving to his knees and tugging at the towel that Lance seems intent on reattaching to his body.

"It's two inches long, Keith. Two inches when erect. You--"

He finally manages to rid Lance of the pesky towel, revealing him in all of his glory again. 

"There's nothing wrong with it." he repeats, firmly. He leans forward, hands rubbing up and down Lance's thighs. 

Then he moves them upwards, one taking hold of the small nub of flesh, the other pulling back his foreskin to show off the real prize. Lips pucker, and before long he's kissing it gently, lapping at the tip. "You really pissed me off, Lance." 

Lance's squeaks and sighs are enough for Keith to feel confident in carrying on. 

He begins to lave his tongue over the small veins of Lance's cock. Strong hands in his hair signal that they're enjoying this equally, so he decides to tease a little. He pulls away, grinning. 

"Why couldn't you tell me about this? Even if you thought I'd hate it, you can never be sure unless you ask. And you didn't. Though... I think I can forgive you." Lance's dick is erect, at its full length now. It barely touches the sides of his mouth as he sinks on to it, stroking the back of his tongue. 

"Keith, you're an asshole." Lance groans, his hands tugging at his thick black hair. 

He smiles, still sucking and slurping away at his adorably small dick, moving his other hand from his thigh to his ass, a finger brushing across his hole. 

Before he can do anything else, there's a small load of sweet tasting come that spills down his throat. 

Lance's cheeks are stained wine-red, his fists clutching at Keith's hair like he wants to hurt him. 

"That was amazing." Keith states, having pulled off and wiped his mouth clean. 

"It was humiliating." says Lance. "It's pathetic. I can't even last a minute before--"

"Do you ever touch yourself?" Keith interrupts. 

Lance shakes his head. 

"Has anyone ever touched you before?" 

Lance shakes his head again. 

"Well, that's why. You're a virgin, Lance. You can't expect to last for hours. You can't blame your cock for that. It's perfect."

"What, do you have some weird fetish?" Lance sounds a little upset. 

Keith raises his hands in defence. "No, no, I never said that. I just like how cute and small it is. Besides, I think it'll be easier to fit it in my ass."

With a small voice, Lance replies. "You'd want this in your ass?" 

"Well, yeah. That is how you have sex, you know." Keith smirks, before joining Lance on his bed. 

He can't tear his eyes away from the porcelain doll-style perfection of Lance's equipment. His balls are proportionally small and fit snugly in the narrow space between his legs. The head of his cock seems to be blushing a deep rose colour, adding to how charming it all is. He just wants to touch it all, play with it all.

"Is this why you kept breaking your bedroom door? Because you were angry at me?" Lance asks. He stares at Keith, equally lustful and frustrated. 

"I wasn't angry at you... Just annoyed that you didn't trust me.  And I'm still a little mad that it took all this for you to admit the truth." Keith says. "I have a question of my own, though." 

Lance nods, willing to answer.

"That box of kid's underwear... It's yours, isn't it? You've got skinny enough hips, and there won't be all that baggy fabric." Keith says, and Lance nods again. Though this time it's with a deep flush on his cheeks. 

Grinning, Keith speaks again. "Oh, that's cute." 

Lance frowns, noticing the devilish look in Keith's eyes. "You are a complete and utter asshole, you know that, right?"

"At least I'm not a flirty..." Keith pushes Lance back and begins to move his fingers down his chest. "Obnoxious.. cute... and perfect guy like you."

He stares down at Lance, swallowing slowly. Neither of them is sure who initiates it, but they're kissing before long, bodies and limbs intertwining. 

"I can't believe you wear children's underwear." Keith murmurs, though the look on his face is one of desire, not disgust. 

"I can't believe you broke five doors because of me." Lance replies, pulling at his hair again. 

"If I move the wardrobe back, maybe we'll see if we can break a sixth..."

**Author's Note:**

> autistic keith ftw lol. yes he is a little too flirty but i figured that in an intimate situation he'd absorb some of lance's personality.


End file.
